


You Ruined My Life

by LyneWinters (EdithBlake)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Shameless Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/LyneWinters
Summary: Everyone says you always remember your first. Harry wished he could forget his. Louis William Tomlinson was a fucking prick. A prick that fucked him in the bathroom stalls at Manchester Central and locked him in it after he was done getting off. Harry missed his X Factor audition because he was stuck in a bathroom stall with come in his hair. He could be selling out stadiums had he never met Louis fucking Tomlinson. Instead he is stuck working at a shitty record store while getting a Law degree that he didn't even want. Fuck the universe and fuck Louis Tomlinson and that stupid fucking boy band! If Harry ever saw that wanker again... He would give him a taste of his own fucking medicine.
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	You Ruined My Life

“Oops…” Harry whispered nervously as he looked down at the splash of pee he got on the stranger’s right shoe. 

“Hi?” The boy next to him muttered with amusement in his eyes. 

Harry gulped and quickly buttoned his pants and practically raced to sink to wash his hands. He heard the boy chuckle quietly as he came to stand next to him. 

“I’m Louis.” Harry watched as the boy held out a hand… a hand that was just holding a very nice cock and Harry spluttered. 

He reached forward with a soapy wet hand to shake Louis’. He internally winced as he saw Louis look down at his now equally wet and soapy hand. Louis just chuckled again.

“Thanks for the help.” Louis teased as he turned on the sink and started washing his hands with the soap that Harry had transferred to him.

Harry knew he was probably a blushing mess as he nervously scrubbed his hands under the hot water. 

“Relax, babe. If you keep that up you’re gonna spiral head first into a panic attack.” Louis bumped his shoulder playfully. 

Harry bit his lip. 

“I’m just super on edge. Everything is riding on this one audition. This one moment in time will define the rest of my life.” Harry choked out and the boy just gave him an amused look as he leaned against the sink next to him. 

“You’re a dramatic one, Curly. I’m sure you will be fine. With a face like that, you are definitely getting through.” Louis smirked at him and Harry frowned in confusion. 

“What does my face have to do with anything? This is a singing competition.” Harry asked confused and Louis rolled his eyes. 

“They always let the pretty ones through at auditions even if they aren’t that great. It’s a ratings thing.” Louis shrugged and Harry was pretty sure he went bright red. 

“The pretty ones?” Harry whispered and Louis smiled brightly at him.

“Yup. Especially the pretty ones with curly hair and dimples.” Louis said as he casually looked Harry up and down. 

Harry didn’t know how to react to being blatantly flirted with. He just gaped at Louis unsure of what to say. 

“How old are you, love?” Louis asked as he tilted his head to look at Harry more carefully. 

“Sixteen…” Harry mumbled shyly as he played with his scarf. 

“Are you here with your parents?” Louis asked as he pushed a stray curl off of Harry’s forehead. 

“No… My mum was supposed to come with me but she got called into work last minute. I’m here alone.” Harry couldn’t keep the disappointment out of his voice.

“All alone...Poor thing.” Louis cooed gently as he pulled Harry closer by his scarf. 

“Yeah… I’m really nervous. I wish I had someone to...you know sing to before going on stage. Tell me if I’m pitchy.” Harry bit his lip as he looked up at Louis.

“The acoustics in here aren’t so bad. Come on, give it a go. I’ll be brutally honest. Promise,” Louis smiled at him and Harry gulped but nodded.

He had sung in front of people before. He took a deep breath and started singing isn't she lovely by Stevie Wonder. He saw Louis’ eyes widened just the slightest bit. He sang a few verses before stopping. Louis bit his lip as he stared down at him. 

“I was really pitchy right?” Harry asked and Louis blinked at him slowly.

“A bit. It’s your nerves getting the best of you. You need to relax.” Louis told him gently as he rubbed his back slightly.

Harry blinked at the sudden touch. When did Louis sneak a hand behind his back?

“I don’t know how to relax right now.” Harry pouted and Louis chuckled. 

“Do you know what helps me relax when I’m stressed out?” Louis asked and Harry shook his head.

“A good old fashion orgasm.” Louis smirked and Harry spluttered at him.

“I’m not wanking off here!” Harry replied in horror causing Louis to roll his eyes. 

“Who said anything about wanking off? Follow me, Curly.” Louis said grabbing Harry’s hand and leading him into a vacant stall. 

Louis locked the door before pulling off his backpack. He pulled out his wallet and took out a condom. Louis placed the condom in his mouth holding there as he shoved his hand back into the bag. Harry could only watch in awe. The condom hanging from Louis’ lips should not be as hot as it was. But god it was doing things to Harry. He felt himself already growing hard. 

“Ah ha!” Louis cried out in victory as he pulled out a small bottle of clear liquid. 

“Why do you have lube in your bag?” Harry asked and Louis smirked at him over his shoulder condom still hanging from his lips.

Louis took the condom out his mouth and placed it on the top of the toilet paper dispenser. 

“Always come prepared, young Harold.” Louis smiled and Harry blushed looking down at his feet. 

“It’s just Harry.” Harry whispered and glanced up at Louis when he felt hands on his waist. 

“Let me help you relax.” Louis purred into his ear and Harry melted into him.

“What if we get caught?” Harry frowned but sighed as he felt Louis’ lips attached themselves to the side of his neck. 

“We won’t get caught. You just need to be a good boy for me and stay quiet.” Louis murmured against his neck as he left little love bites there. 

Harry was inwardly panicking. He’d never done this before. Sure he had made out with a few people but he never had sex before. He felt Louis kiss along his jaw and he closed his eyes. 

“So pretty…” He heard Louis mutter as he kissed Harry’s cheek. 

“Kiss me…” Harry whimpered practically begging. 

“Say please, baby.” Louis teased as he kissed the tip of Harry’s nose. 

“Please!” Harry pleaded and was rewarded with a searing hot kiss. 

Louis did not take things slow, he demanded entrance to Harry’s mouth straight away and Harry was too far gone to protest. He tried to fight for a smidge of dominance in the kiss but he didn’t stand a chance against Louis' punishing tongue. He moaned loudly earning a harsh tug at his curls causing him to nearly come in his pants. 

“Stay quiet, baby.” Louis ordered firmly as he hoisted Harry up against the stall door and slammed his lips back onto Harry’s. 

Harry wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist and sighed into the kiss. He felt Louis’ hands slip to his bum squeezing his cheeks roughly. Harry groaned at the sensation. 

“Gonna wreck you, babe.” Louis growled in his ear and Harry’s breath caught in his throat. 

“Please…” Harry begged again but he didn’t know what he was begging for this time. 

Harry watched as Louis grabbed the lube from the dispenser and coated three of his fingers with it. 

“Pull down your pants, love. Don’t want you going on stage covered in lube.” Louis teased and Harry blushed, pulling down his pants as they bunched up at his knees around Louis’ waist. 

“Good boy.” Louis praised and Harry preened at him as Louis slipped a finger between his cheeks. 

Harry groaned as Louis circled his rim. 

“Fuck…” Harry breathed and Louis smirked at him. 

“Patience, Curly.” Louis teased again and Harry was going to combust. 

“I’ve never done this before.” Harry muttered as Louis pushed a finger into him. 

Louis froze and bit his lip. “Do you want to stop?” He asked with a deep frown on his gorgeous face. 

“No! Please don’t stop. Never stop!” Harry cried into Louis’ shoulder. 

“So needy.” Louis chuckled as he pushed another finger in and scissored Harry open. 

Harry became a bumbling mess as Louis fingered him. He couldn’t even form a coherent sentence. All he could do was moan and beg for more. Louis slowly took a step back and pushed the toilet seat down and sat on it. Harry straddled his lap. Louis gave Harry’s cock a little tug causing him to groan. 

“Christ, baby... For someone who looks so innocent you’re packing quite the big cock aren’t you?” Louis stared down at Harry’s cock in slight amazement. 

Harry blushed before Louis tapped his thighs. 

“Get up for a second so I can get my trousers off.” Louis ordered gently and Harry stood up on wobbly legs. 

Louis pushed down his trousers and boxers and Harry nearly lost his goddamn mind at the sight. He watched as Louis grabbed the condom and ripped it open with his teeth before rolling it on and lubbing it up. 

“Come here.” Louis patted his own thigh and Harry swallowed hard before slowly settling himself back on Louis’ lap. 

“Just lift yourself up and align yourself with my cock then slowly start to sink down onto it. We’ll go slow.” Louis instructed as he kissed Harry’s neck softly. 

Part of Harry wanted to back out. Losing his virginity in a bathroom stall wasn’t exactly how he pictured it but a larger part of Harry just really wanted to come. He slowly lifted himself off of Louis and grabbed the boy’s cock. Louis cursed under his breath and bit down hard on Harry’s neck. Harry shuddered and aligned the head of Louis’ cock and slowly sank down onto him. It stung and he lost his breath for a second. 

“Doing so well, baby. Just breathe.” Louis whispered in his ear and Harry slowly sank lower and lower. 

“Taking it so well. God so tight. Not gonna last long.” Louis bit Harry’s ear lobe and Harry moaned as he finally let Louis’ bottom out. 

They stayed still for a few moments before Harry nodded. Louis slowly lifted Harry up and then brought him back down gently. They soon found a rhythm they both liked. Harry started to feel the pleasure of it all after a few minutes of bouncing on Louis’ cock. When Louis hit Harry’s prostate for the first time Harry came hard. Louis stood them up on shaky legs and pinned him back to the door so he could fuck into him at a brutal pace. Harry could only moan and whimper and claw at Louis’ back. Louis pulled out of him and turned Harry around to sit him on the toilet. Harry watched as Louis pulled off the condom and started wanking himself off in front of Harry’s face. Before Harry could even comprehend what was happening Louis was coming all over his face. Harry sputtered as he wiped the come from his eyes. 

“Sorry...Sorry. I couldn’t help myself. Let me see if I have some tissues in my bag.” Louis muttered looking in his bag before shaking his head and zipping it up. 

He grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder and pulled up his trousers. 

“Wait here. I’ll go get some of that stupid brown paper. I’ll even run it under the water a bit. Don’t move.” Louis smiled at him before kissing his curls and leaving the stall. 

Don’t move? Harry wasn’t sure he could if he wanted too. He heard a ruckus in the bathroom and a shadow appeared under the stall door. He frowned. 

“Louis? Louis, could you hurry up, I’m up in like 20 minutes.” Harry muttered as he checked his phone and cursed inwardly. 

Harry’s frown deepened as he was met with silence. He got up and pulled up his trousers and tried to open the stall door but it was jammed. He frowned and pushed against the door but it didn’t budge. What the fuck? 

“Hey! Hey! I’m locked in here! HELLO!” He tried yelling but he got no answer. 

Harry looked down at his phone in panic. He was supposed to be on stage in 15 minutes. He cried out again but heard nothing. He pushed against the door again and again. Finally after struggling for about 20 minutes, he heard a bang and the door flew open. He saw that someone had pushed a janitors cart in front of the stall door. He frowned darkly. That son of a… He ran to the sink and washed his face as quickly as he could. He glared at his reflection feeling like an idiot for falling for… Christ! He even had some of that wanker’s come in his curls. Goddamn it. He ran backstage and the producer took one look at him and scoffed. 

“You’re late. By ten minutes.” The producer said unimpressed.

“I’m so sorry I got locked in the bathroom and…” Harry started already feeling the tears gather in his eyes. 

“Sorry kid but you missed your chance. Try again next year.” The producer told him, giving him a hard look and Harry deflated. 

“Please. Please let me go out there. It was a misunderstanding I…” Harry pleaded but the producer just shook his head. 

“We don’t make exceptions for anyone. We have a strict schedule to follow, I’m sorry.” The producer said not sounding sorry at all to Harry’s ears. 

Harry watched as the producer went over to get a woman that was waiting for her turn. Harry closed his eyes. 

“Congratulations Louis Tomlinson see you at bootcamp.” A voice called out and Harry looked over to see Satan himself nodding at one of the producers with a big smile on his face. 

Louis must have felt Harry’s eyes on him because he turned to stare right at Harry and… and he fucking winked at Harry before leaving the backstage area. 

“That mother fucker…” Harry growled darkly.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
